


the flowers in your hair

by angielovesmintchocolate



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angielovesmintchocolate/pseuds/angielovesmintchocolate
Summary: hyunho. (Minho & Hyunjin). Sweden. a little cottage next to a beach and a wildflower meadow.2020 Go Live comeback hyunho. (faded, copper hair Minho, long blonde hair Hyunjin)that kinda short fic with a lot of scenery description. beautiful scenery. beautiful boys.(I tried to write this fic very beautifully, please appreciate my attempt)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	the flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you'll like it
> 
> Song recommendations:
> 
> Lmm - Hwasa
> 
> Another Day - Stray Kids

Minho stepped out of the old, but somehow still very cozy wooden cottage and closed his eyes as he inhaled the fresh scent of the salty ocean air.

The beautiful scenery of a swedish beach was in front of him as he opened his eyes. The colours all pastel, he saw the beige of the cold sand, the whiteness of the foggy morning sky and the light blue colour of the quietly billowing sea.

Then his eyes trailed to the pastel pinkness and purpleness of the flowers that bloomed in the soft green grass.

And Minho's eyes finally found what he has been searching for. What made him abadon the warm coziness of the cottage, to step out into the chilly morning. 

He found the most beautiful amongst these things. 

Hwang Hyunjin.

The boy he would willingly abadon his cottage for, the boy he would freeze in the chilly morning air for, the boy he loved.

And Minho admired as Hyunjin's beautiful, long blonde locks fell into his face when he bowed down to collect some wildflowers with those so soft, delicate hands of his.

He softly picked a mauve coloured flower and placed it into his white shirt's pocket. The white cloth was slowly shipping as the gentle wind catched into the light fabric.

Soon, the younger boy noticed the elder's presence and smiled at him so sweetly, Minho thought his heart might collapse.

The blonde stood up, stretching his tall, beautiful body and approached Minho with eyes shining brighter than the Sun.

"Good morning." he said and placed a small, vanilla-tasting kiss on the elder's lips.

And Minho couldn't help but to pull the younger closer to him by his tiny waist to get more of his sweet kisses.

"I love kissing you." Minho said when they parted and he watched with loving eyes as Hyunjin's plump, cherry coloured lips curled into a sweet smile.

Then the younger boy pulled out a dark purple flower from the pocket of his shirt and carefully placed it behind Minho's ear.

"Cute." Hyunjin said as he watched the flower that peacefully rested on the elder's ear, between the faded copper red, almost orange locks.

"The purple looks very beautiful with your hair. It makes the colour pop."

"Isn't it too faded to pop?" asked Minho with a playful smirk and Hyunjin adorably shook his head, blonde locks softly hitting his face.

Then he gently grabbed his lover's hand and led him through the meadow filled with wild flowers to a spot where the pastel colourfullness seemed to grow thinner. He gracefully settled down on the soft grass, lightly pulling on the hem of Minho's light blue shirt, making him sit beside him.

The elder took a minute to admire the beautiful flowers that bloomed around them, inhaling the sweet scent that the wind carried to his nose. 

Minho watched as Hyunjin's pale, long fingers started to delicately lace together some of the purple and pink wildflowers, carefully forming them into a crown.

A proud smile formed on the blonde boy's cherry coloured lips as he finished his masterpiece, gently placing it on top of Minho's faded copper locks. 

Then Hyunjin leaned back a little to admire his creation, eyes scanning the crown and the hair with so much admiration in them, Minho felt overly loved under the gaze of his lover.

"You look beautiful." he whispered and Minho thought that he is actually beautiful.

"Can I tell you a secret?" the elder asked and Hyunjin's eyes grew wide from the curiousity as he nodded.

Then Minho leaned in, lips touching the soft shell of the younger's ear as he whispered "You are so much more beautiful."

Hyunjin turned his head around slightly, until Minho's defined nose was booping his own and he let out the softest giggle Minho has ever heard.

"No, you are more beautiful."

"No way. Have you seen your eyes?" asked Minho as he placed a peck on Hyunjin's eyelid.

"Your nose? It's so cute." he continued, pecking the round, almost button nose of the now endlessly giggling blonde boy.

"Your hair?" Minho's fingers smoothed a long blonde lock of Hyunjin's hair behind his ears and he spoke. "So mesmerisingly beautiful."

"And your lips. I love kissing you, sugar." said Minho softly and Hyunjin was the one who leaned in, carefully connecting their lips for a sweet kiss. 

And the boys were kissing in the beautiful wildflower meadow until the chilly morning wind carried some of the cold raindrops from the upcoming storm, making the lovers leave their spot, escaping into their cottage.

Minho and Hyunjin were standing in front of their huge window by the time the rain arrived, holding their steaming hot chocolates, Minho's hands wrapped around Hyunjin's waist, hugging the younger boy like he was his everything in this world.


End file.
